Seven Friendly Virtues
by abiirosee
Summary: Sequal to "Seven Fiendly Sins." You know their deadly sin, but what about their heavenly virtue? T for mentions of sex.


_**A/N;;**__ The sequel to __Seven Fiendly Sins__. I am very interested in the concept of sins and virtues. My school never expands on it and I hunger for more information._

_They are all different from their sins… Because Marvin cannot be Chastity when he performs the sin of Lust!_

_I do not own Making Fiends._

***

_One._

I never let praise go to my head because I _can be better, but not perfect_. I've been told I am smart and yet I never think I am that smart because I can be smarter.

I am not flawless, because I do perform wrong. I live in **gluttony**, which is my sin. I hurt myself with food and drugs. I am far from perfect, but I can try to achieve better.

I can try and try and get better all the time, but I respect those who try to, because I am not any better than them.

***

_Two._

I do not envy. I mean, I shouldn't envy at all. I have nothing to envy. Sure, I am **pride**, but _I am kind_ to those who deserve it, despite that I am better than them.

I offer them advice and a helping hand, which is all I can do. I give them a smile or a hug, and remind them to keep trying, even though I poke myself later for giving them hope that will not last.

I can tell myself how perfect I am, but I feel my most perfected when I give a kind hand to them.

***

_Three._

I have been told by God that my sin of **envy** will be my death. I cannot deny that, but _I can give what I own_. I want to help those in need with money or food.

I give my money to the needy and my food to the hungry. I refuse to turn anyone away, but I will not cease to envy them. I cannot help it, because I am just jealous. I refuse to halt, because it is all I have become now.

I can envy those all I want, but my gift to them is money and food.

***

_Four._

People think because of how lazy I am, I am gluttony. I am not gluttony, I am **sloth**. I know I am lazy, but _I can control what I eat or do_.

I am not over the edge with food. I may be a bit heavy, but I am not eating constantly or doing something that will hurt me constantly. I know my limits. I know what will hurt me.

I can be lazy, but I can control what I eat and do too.

***

_Five._

I have anger. I have **wrath**. But because of my wrath I am _driven to work_. I cannot to just sit around because destroying my enemies won't happen by itself.

I work from when I wake up to when I go to bed, I work to destroy my enemies, especially Charlotte! I hate them with a burning passion and that burning passion keeps me motivated.

I can live with my wrath, that is fine, but if I ever stop working, you may shoot me!

***

_Six._

I am **lust**; that is no secret anymore. I live for physical activity, because it is now an addiction. But living in nothing but lust has taught me something: _you have to adapt with the person_.

Lust is something deadly, but when you learn to adapt, it gives you a open mind and level head. When I was with Maggie, I had to learn that she didn't want to show emotion, and adjust to what she told me. With Marion, I had to be slow and gentle. Vendetta: adapt to wrath and anger.

I can sleep around all I want, but if I did not learn to adapt, I would be a fool.

***

_Seven._

I am **greed**, but I _will not be greedy over men_. I prefer not to sleep around and stick to material possessions and money. I refuse to degrade myself.

I am kind, but not so kind. I treat all people equal, not one person better than the other. That is why lust is not the sin for me. Not only could I care for one person more, it would be just to degrading for me.

I am greedy, but I want to keep my innocence.

***

_One._

My name is Maggie. My sin is _Gluttony_, but my virtue is **Humility**.

***

_Two._

My name is Mort. My sin is _Pride_, but my virtue is **Kindness**.

***

_Three._

My name is Malachi. My sin is _Envy_, but my virtue is **Charity**.

***

_Four._

My name is Marion. My sin is _Sloth_, but my virtue is **Temperance**.

***

_Five._

My name is Vendetta. My sin is _Wrath_ but my virtue is **Diligence**.

***

_Six._

My name is Marvin. My sin is _Lust_, but my virtue is **Patience**.

***

_Seven._

My name is Charlotte. My sin is _Greed_, but my virtue is **Chastity**.

***

_This was H-A-R-D. I had to switch everyone around, because when I had thought I had fit everyone in, I found out only Marvin was left and do you know what virtue was left? Chastity. Goddam…_

_**--DAM**_


End file.
